


Spanish 101

by daftprettyboys



Series: community [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Community (TV) Fusion, Bill creates the losers club when he tries to get bev on a study date, Bill doesn't even want to date bev, Bill is Jeff so he's kind of a dick, Bill is So Good at Winging Speeches, Bill thinks He Should Have Hit on Stanley, F/M, King of Bullshit, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mike was Prom King so Respect Him, Minor Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, One-Sided Attraction, Richie Tozier Is On The Spectrum!, Study Group, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The Losers Are In Community College, The Losers are The Study Group, he's just a horny idiot, this is how they met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftprettyboys/pseuds/daftprettyboys
Summary: Bill panics as Richie pulls up a chair between he and Beverly. What was he doing here? Richie beams. "Beverly said you're a Spanish tutor and invited me, is that cool?"Bill nods with a plastered smile. Logically, there are about 50 reasons why that wouldn't be cool: number one being that Bill is certainly not a Spanish tutor, and Beverly cannot know that. Bill grins, though. "I c-can’t think of a single logical reason why n-not. Have a seat. And p-put your contact info here." He says, pushing the notebook with Beverly's number towards him. As Richie writes on the notepad, he mumbles, "Cool, cool cool cool. Hey, this is kind of like Breakfast Club, huh?" Richie says, his leg bouncing wildly.What did he get himself into?orBill Denbrough accidentally discovers six best friends when trying to cheat his way through community college and con his way into getting a study date with the red head from class.[part 1 of the community series](s01e01: pilot)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, The Losers Club Friendship
Series: community [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Spanish 101

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: cussing, slightly ooc, shitty writing
> 
> i decided to make this a collection of fics that all take place in the same Community AU. (That being said, I'm not assigning each loser to a specific character in Community bc i feel like they all have moments from each character, and the ships are different than the show)
> 
> this is unedited, but i hope you guys enjoy how the losers met!

The buzzing of a new school year is clearly visible on campus. Greendale is a large but humble community college, twenty miles from the city Bangor and three miles from the small town of Derry. Bells sound around the courtyard, making students perk their heads up to search for a bell tower. However, the sound of bells are blasting out of an old boom box, which is now stopped by the dean of students, holding a microphone hooked up to it. He is on a small stage at the front of the courtyard, bustling in front of an audience of maybe ten students. He begins to speak, students ignoring him and interacting around the yard.

"Good morning. Most of you are halfway through your first week here at Greendale and, as dean, I thought I would share a word of inspiration." Dean Pelton reads from a small stack of index cards. _"What is Community College? Well, you’ve heard all kinds of things. You’ve heard it’s 'loser college' -for young people who couldn’t make the cut at a university."_

Eddie Kaspbrak, clad in a blue shirt and a red backpack, is walking through the courtyard, pulling out an inhaler when he hears the dean's words, causing him to stop in his tracks. Across the way, Mike Hanlon, wearing a varsity letterman jacket, is seated on a bench with a breakfast burrito. He also looks up, a little put-off.

_"Or, you've heard it’s a 'halfway school' for high school flunkers, hoping to make up for their past grades."_

Beverly Marsh is interrupted in her confident stride by what she’s hearing. She stops and looks at Dean Pelton, as if called by name, her bright red hair glinting in the sunlight. She smoothes her hands on her floral dress as the dean continues.

  
_"Or, a tax-funded self esteem workshop for newly discovered scholarly kids, piecing together shattered identities,"_

Ben Hanscom was briskly crossing the courtyard, eyes cast downward. He stops and looks toward the stage.

_"- or 'sticks in the mud' hoping to keep their minds active as they circle the drain of eternity."_

Stanley Uris was sat on another bench, half talking to a group of students and half reading his bird book, but stops at these words. He shuts his book, craning his neck to get a better look as the dean captures his attention. In fact, Pelton now has the undivided attention of most of the pedestrians in the courtyard.

Pelton sounds excited, "That’s what you’ve _heard_. However..." He flips to the next index card. "-I wish you luck!! Wait-" Confused, Pelton flips through his cards as the slightly deflated students resume their activity. Pelton calls out to them. "There was a middle part of that speech, that's not what I meant. if you see a card..."

Bill Denbrough sighs with an eye roll as he walks towards his Intro Writing class begrudgingly, hoping this year will go by quickly. Suddenly, though, Bill is orbited by a buzzing Richie Tozier, who Bill notices seems generally intrigued by everything. He recognizes him from Spanish class. 

He's wearing bright clothes and wire-framed glasses, his hair naturally curly and framing his face well. He's rambling.   
"-Well, I’m only half American, actually, my Dad is Russian. I mean, he’s a U.S. citizen and he’s not a threat to national security or anything- a lot of people want to know that after they meet him, because he has an angry energy, but not like angry at _America_ , more just angry at my mom for leaving him. Although she did leave because he was _angry_ , and he was angry because she was _American_. Oh! My name’s Richie, by the way." The boy says all in one breath while he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Bill blinks, still a little confused as they come to a stop.

"Richie. Nice to kn-know you, and then meet you, i-in that order." Bill deadpans, slightly annoyed with the boy. Richie blinks in confusion at Bill's voice. "Do you have a stutter?" He asks bluntly. Bill turns red, but nods his head. "A-about th-that question I had."

Richie looks like he just remembered something. "Oh." He looks at his watch. "Five after eleven- well, when you asked."

Bill nods. "T-thanks. I’ll talk to you in a f-few months, if that’s cuh-cool." Richie nods, brows furrowed. "Oh. Few months. Okay." Richie starts to walk away but Bill puts a hand on his shoulder, halting him. "H-hey, let me ask you."

Bill pulls Richie closer and indicates someone in the distance: It’s Beverly Marsh, heading into the cafeteria. "Th-the hot girl from Sp-spanish class, what’s her deal? I-I can’t find a ruh-road in there." Bill asks. Richie follows his gaze before speaking up. "Well, I’ve only talked to her once while she was borrowing a pencil... but her name’s Beverly, she’s 18, birthday in October, she has two older cousins and one of them works with children who have a disorder _I might want to look up_. Oh! And she thinks she’s going to flunk tomorrow’s quiz so she really needs to focus and she’s sorry if that makes her seem _cold."_ Richie breathes, fiddling with a rubber band around his wrist. Bill smirks, "I see your value, now." Richie squints, looking down at Bill from his taller height. "That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me."

* * *

Beverly moves down a food line, assembling her meal from bins of saran wrapped items. Bill gets in line next to her. "Oh, h-hey. Spanish!" Bill tries a smile. Beverly looks up at him and shrugs. "Yeah, just don’t hit on me, okay?" Bill blinks, taken aback. "Whoa."

"Listen, I just w-wanted you to know about my Spanish st-study group." Bill claims, mentally high-giving himself for his quick thinking. He definitely does not have a study group- in fact, just yesterday he made plans to pay the boy who aids in the Spanish department for the answer keys to every test this semester. 

Beverly lifts her eyebrows in fake bewilderment. "The guy that spent today’s class playing Whirly Word on his iPhone has a study group? Am I allowed to sign up twice?" She says with mock enthusiasm. Bill rolls his eyes, face turning red, but quickly thinks of an excuse. "I’m t-t-taking that class for the ea-easy credit. I actually _t-tutor_ Spanish." Easy money. Good one, Denbrough. She turns to him, on the hook but suspicious. She lifts a brow. "Say _that_ in Spanish. Now."

Bill sighs, shouldering her cynicism with grace, and uses gestures to indicate his mind, school and language even though he doesn't know what he's saying: " _Duermo tarde Espanol, u-una hora mas, no rayar mi c-coche."_ He blinks, watching as Beverly squints.

Hook, line, and....

Bill watches as Beverly sighs in relief. "I really need help with Spanish." She says with exasperation. 

Sinker.

Bill smirks, "I was w-willing to bet. I’m Bill. The gr-group meets in the luh-luh-library at six." He says. "I’ll be there. I’m Beverly. Thank you so much, this is great." She says with a smile. Bill almost feels bad for lying, but as he thinks of the two of them alone in the library, studying. He can't wait. 

* * *

Bill's is seated at a big table in the middle of the private study room he rented. He's reading his Spanish text book, repeating the word 'bienvenido.' Beverly walks in and Bill smiles. "Bienvenido! H-have a seat." 

Bill puts a notepad in front of her while she gets settled at the room’s large table. "Y-you can put your contact info-formation on here. I guess the group is ruh-running late, but we can get ac-acquainted." The girl nods and writes her number on the pad. "You may have noticed this morning, but I’m not great at small talk." she mumbles. Bill looks at her, "Th-that's fuh-fine. I want to talk big. I want to kn-know, what’s your deal?"

Bev lifts her brow, "That’s not small talk?" She asks. Bill lifts his brow in counter, "Wuh-well then. W-what’s your deal _and_ is God dead?" 

Beverly laughs freely at his joke. She heeds, "Alright. My deal." She laughs bitterly. "I don't know. I guess my deal is, be honest with me and I’ll like you. Because I may be broke and 'crawling back to society,' but I’m doing it having learned that what’s most important to me is honesty." 

Bill bites his lip, concerned that the girl he just tricked into a study date's number one thing is honesty. "G-good thing to learn." Beverly looks to him, "What’s most important to you?"  
Bill is surprised by this. "I would say...honesty. B-because..." He surrenders. "I would say a-a-anything to get what I wuh-want. And I want you to l-like me." His shoulders deflate. Beverly raises her brows, "Very honest answer. Guess you get your wish. I like you fine." She says with a shrug. Bill blinks. "Oh." 

Beverly smirks, "Yeah, see? How easy." 

Bill laughs, "That’s it, huh? No L-Looney Tunes character tattooed on your h-hip I have to pre-pretend to love-" Bill stops himself as he hears footsteps enter the room from behind him.

Richie, from Spanish, enters his sight and Beverly smiles as though she was expecting him. Beverly cheers, "Richie’s in the house! Whoooo!" Bill's thrown off, but plays along. He finds himself genuinely grinning as Richie dances awkwardly. "Whooooo, R-Richie! Also...why?" Bill says in panic as Richie pulls up a chair between he and Beverly. What was Richie doing here? 

Richie beams. "Beverly said you're a Spanish tutor and invited me, is that cool?" 

Bill nods with a plastered smile. Logically, there are about 50 reasons why that wouldn't be cool: number one being that Bill is certainly not a Spanish tutor, and Beverly cannot know that. Bill grins, though. "I c-can’t think of a single logical reason why n-not. Have a seat. And p-put your contact info here." He says, pushing the notebook with Beverly's number towards him. As Richie writes on the notepad, he mumbles, "Cool, cool cool cool. Hey, this is kind of like Breakfast Club, huh?" He says.

What did he get himself into? 

Beverly smiles, supporting Richie's thought. "We _are_ in a library." She reasons. During their conversation and with great precision, Bill reads Richie’s cell number from the notepad while punching it into his own phone under the table.

"-Well, yeah, and we’re students from different backgrounds, and I’m sure we’ve each got a thing - like - an issue, all balled up inside of us that would make us cry if we talked about it." Richie continues as Bill discreetly thumbs a text into his phone.

Bev places her hand gently on Richie's hand. "Do you have something balled up inside you want to talk about?" Richie jokingly seems to think. "Oh, I think I got a lil' doozy in the chamber I can let loose if things get emotional." He kicks his legs up on the table as Bill hits send, and he raises a brow. Suddenly, Richie's phone beeps. His reaction makes Bill nervous.

"Whoa! Text message. Let’s give this bad boy a read." Richie picks up his phone. Bill, panicked and knowing what the text is, interrupts. "I’m sure it’s p-personal -"

Richie shakes his head. "- No, I don’t know this person." He clears his throat, reading out his text. “Say you have to pee, I need to talk to you.”

Bill's stomach drops and pretends to digest it along with the other two, all of them exchanging confused looks. “Say you have to pee?” Richie says in confusion. Bill wants to die. "Weird." Beverly says with a slight twinge of amusement.

"Y-yeah. Creepy." Bill says, looking as his own phone buzzes from a text from the boy who was selling him the stolen test answers. "Uh, I-I’ll be right back. Someth-thing's come uh-up. I-it’s _urgent_." He stands and heads for the door.

Beverly looks at him, "Wait! What if the group shows up?"

Bill shrugs, knowing there won't be anyone else. He walks into the hall, rubbing his hands over his face and into his hair. How's he going to get out of this if he can't tell Richie that he doesn't actually have a study group? He finds the boy with the packet of test answers, hands him five $20 bills, and smirks as he places his folder into his bag. He's going to _ace_ this semester and get out of here so he can become a real writer. 

When he gets back to the study room, Bill immediately starts lying without looking up. "W-well, I just found out th-that the r-rest of the group -" He trails off as he looks at the room. 

Beverly isn't at the table. Bill blinks in confusion as he sees that Richie still is, along with four new students which he recognizes from their Spanish 101 class- Stanley Uris, Ben Hanscom, Eddie Kaspbrak, and Mike Hanlon. They all look at him. 

"- is...here?" He says in surprise. Richie nods with smile, "Beverly’s in the bathroom, I think, and I invited more people from Spanish class, is that cool?" Bill, in frustration, raises a fist that immediately becomes a thumbs-up. He's gotta do this, somehow. "It’s the _c-coolest!_ I should go to the bathr-room, too. And I should bring my jacket, keys and w-wallet... in case there’s a fire." He says, grabbing his stuff and briskly leaving the room.

Bill is on his way to the exit doors when he nearly collides with Beverly, who is entering the lobby.

"Aw! _Busted."_ She says, and Bill gulps. To his surprise, though, _she_ looks nervous. "Now you know I'm a smoker." She says, waving a carton of cigarettes up. Bill, not believing his luck, just smiles. "Y-yeah but they're f-filtered, so they're safe." 

Beverly laughs, "You're ready to get started? Looks like the rest of your group showed up."

Bill winces, "Yeah, not mine. I-I think Richie took an ad out on C-Cragslist. And I was told n-never to say this, b-but I think that group may be unt-tutorable." He says, leaning in. Beverly looks at him skeptically as he continues, "M-maybe you and I would get m-more studying done over -" Beverly laughs at the beginning of Bill's weak proposition, cutting him off. "- Dinner? Come on, don't try this. Let’s do this thing first." Beverly's words make Bill's eyes widen. She starts walking away, then adds: "If it really turns out to be a train wreck, we’ll slip out early." She walks away as Bill mulls this over. He smirks. Oh, he can do a train wreck.

When he returns, Bill settles into his chair at the head of the table. He looks around the room. There’s Beverly, looking at him with her arms crossed. Then there’s Richie, fiddling a cigarette of his own with an absent smirk. Across from Beverly there’s Eddie- the type-A boy with tan skin, short legs, freckles, and a binder out in front of him. Next was Mike with a bright smile, who seems like a meat head jock. Then was Ben, the handsome, closed-up Architecture major and Stanley, the handsome boy with dirty blonde-brown curls, a button nose and bright hazel inquisitive eyes.

Bill blinks at all them, surprised he's never tried to get to know them. God knows he needs friends, he was a bit of... a loser in high school, despite being captain of the baseball team. He has no friends here - he's on a tight two-year schedule to get out of this place. Sue him. "Alllll right. L-look at this crew. All r-ready to study all night." Bill projects, clapping his hands together, trying to buy himself some time. Everyone concurs in various states of enthusiasm. 

" _B-but_ who studies with strangers, ruh-right? We’re all in the s-same class and we don’t e-even know each uh-other. My name i-is Bill." He says, a charming smile to add it all together. He hopes this will work. 

Richie perks up, slapping his hands onto the table in front of him. His fingers have a few rings and chipped black nail polish. Bill can't help but feel fond of him, despite how annoying he's been. "Bill, it’s a pleasure, my name is Richie Tozier and yes, that is Tozier as in Tozier Dentistry, which brings you the award winning smiles." Richie says, pulling off a cheesy smile. Nobody laughs. "I was just going to ask." Bill says dryly, and Eddie Kaspbrak shoots him a look.

Richie ignores him, "I’m also a film major and _no stranger_ to public speaking so maybe I should make the introductions. You already know Beaverly. Bentley? Bonnie?" Richie says, motioning to the girl next to him. Beverly chuckles as the others stare at Richie in confusion. "Beverly." She clarifies for them. Richie flaps his hand limply in her direction. "My apologies, doll. And here... we've got Mike! Mike, Mike, the wonder boy I call him," Richie points to Mike, who smiles warily at Richie and nods at everyone. 

Richie turns to nod at Eddie, a smile on his face. "and little princess Elizabeth, -" The boy scowls, "Eddie." He corrects. Richie snorts with a fond smile, "-Very sorry, sugar. And finally this beautiful creature’s name is Stanley." He gestures to Stanley, who looks bored until Richie announces his name. He smiles with a small blush. "Shut up, Richie." Stanley says fondly with an eye roll. Bill can't help but notice how beautiful Stanley is. Richie was right. 

Eddie speaks up, sounding slightly offended. "So... I’d like to know why I had to find out about this group on accident."

Richie sits up, "Oh, this is getting way more like Breakfast Club, now." Beverly looks to the group, "We should get started studying -" Bill goes into action, seeing an opening for his crowbar to drive a wrench into this group so he can get Beverly alone. "Y-You know, I’ve been part of a lot of s-study groups that f-fell apart because of unaddressed t-tension. Shouldn’t someone address E-Eddie’s concern? Did we _n-not_ invite him?" Bill asks, sitting back to watch his self-made bomb implode. 

"Well, kid, I guess it didn’t occur to anyone -" Stanley starts, but Eddie tosses a glare towards the postured boy. 

He interrupts him, "- That’s strange, because I remember the first day of class, I asked if anyone was interested in starting a _Spanish study group_ , then passed around a sign-up sheet, and when it came back, all that was on it was a drawing of a unicorn with a dick instead of a horn, a guitar for a dick and a dog emerging from its ass."

"-That was a cat, and he was going in." Ben pipes up, and, off Eddie's look, defends himself. "What? Everyone added something." Ben mumbles. Eddie groans in frustration, "Yes, and then gathered behind my back for a study group!"

"Kiddo, it’s not behind your back, we just didn’t think about you-" Stan pipes up, but Eddie inhales sharply.

Eddie scowls, "-Can we stop with the 'kiddo' and the 'kid?' Being younger -by literally only one fucking year, mind you- doesn’t make me inferior. If anything, your whole 'thing' indicates you’ve made bad life decisions." 

Stanley squints at Eddie, "Mmmmmmmm." He hums, looking annoyed. Bill seizes the opportunity, "Stanley has a r-response to that." He shakes his head, "No, I don’t." The entire room encourages him to respond, despite him trying not to fight with anybody. He finally sighs, "Well, I’m sure I’ve made bad life decisions..." He trails off as Richie 'oooh's,' "I decided to spend this last summer, after graduation, in complete solitary, because I was bullied relentlessly in high school. For being Jewish. Turns out _that_ was a bad decision because now I have no friends. So maybe Eddie’s decisions will be better. And I think he should decide whether he wants to be considered a _child_ or an _adult-"_ Eddie cuts off Stanley's words with his own: "What? We're in the same grade! Shut up!" 

Stanley continues, though, _"-_ because a child gets pity, but not respect. And adults can get respect, but they can also get grabbed by the hair and have their faces put through jukeboxes-" Stanley gets cut off as Beverly injects, "Woah!" A chorus of exclamations and protests echo through the room, glares thrown at Beverly for interrupting something so exciting. Beverly quickly composes himself. Eddie pouts, and Stanley regains his shyness. Stanley leans across the table and gives Beverly's head a supportive stroke, causing her to wince slightly. Bill points a pen at Stanley, shifting to what he hopes is even more fertile ground for sowing discontent."Stanley, let’s discuss this creepiness."

"I beg your pardon?" He asks, brow raised. Bill starts to think that perhaps he shouldn't be doing this. He's going too far- he thinks Beverly is cute, but... he's not that attracted to her. 

Bill, however, doesn't relent. He looks at Stanley, "Are you unaware Beverly f-finds your advances inap-ppropriate?" Stanley frowns, "Wait, what advances?" He asks in genuine confusion. Bill starts to feel bad. Beverly also looks shocked and confused at Bill's claim. "Wait, you have been advancing me?" She asks curiously. Mike shakes his head, "You shouldn't do that, Stanley-" Mike starts gently, but Stanley's fed up. He slams the table with his fist. "HEY! I am a decent human and I also won’t take courting advice from teenage boys!" 

Mike looks at him, "You _are_ a teenage boy, and I'm a _prom king_ , so maybe you should!" Stanley scows at him. Eddie scoffs from across the table and mutters, "You’re not prom king anymore, Mike, this isn’t Derry High." Mike frowns in confusion, "How did you know I went there?" Eddie's jaw drops, looking offended. "Because you’re wearing your stupid letter jacket and more importantly I SAT BEHIND YOU IN ALGEBRA!" He hollers, and Bill's eyebrows raise. It's silent as everyone looks to Mike. His face flashes with realization after a moment of silence. "Wait, are you the kid that got hooked on pills and dropped out?"

Everyone looks at Eddie as Mike continues, "You’re Little Eddie Adderall!" He points in recognization. Eddie fumes, looking embarrassed. He fiddles with the black fanny pack around his waist. "And you’re a stupid jock that lost his scholarship because he celebrated getting it with a keg stand and dislocated _both shoulders_!" Eddie counters, eyebrows furrowed with anger.

Richie perks up out of the blue, jumping in his seat. "I’m ready! I’m ready!"

Everyone looks at him in confusion, not knowing what he's talking about, but Mike continues the previous conversation, defending himself. "It's a keg _flip_ , and it's very hard to do!" He claims, crossing his arms. Everyone starts yelling and their voices start to escalate. Bill joins in when Stanley points to him in causation, even though it's so loud he can't even hear what Stanley says. 

Richie suddenly slams his flat palm down loudly on the table, effectively shutting everyone up.

His face is serious and cold. "You know what I got for Christmas?" He asks, and Bill frowns in confusion. "It was a bender year for the Bender family. I got a carton of cigarettes." Richie huffs a laugh that doesn't sound like his own. "The old man grabbed me, he said, 'Hey! smoke up, Johnny.' - NO, DAD, WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" Richie says passionately, tears slipping down his cheeks. Everyone watches, confused. Richie's face contorts into a pleased grin, rocking himself on his chair, which was balancing on two legs. 

It's silent.

Bill blinks, "Well, that-that actually was, uh.. f-from the Breakfast Club. Very-uh, very good." Bill nods, making Richie grin, muttering, "Nobody puts baby in a corner."

"Dirty d-dancing." Bill says, standing up. "-Hey, I've got to go to the bathroom." He lies, hoping he can go and figure himself out. "You guys need to h-hash this stuff out a-anyway, because we can’t study with all this s-s-stuff s-seething under the s-surface." He curses himself for the alliteration and the concurrent stutter, "I just h-hope at least one of you is here when I g-get back." He says, glancing to Beverly. 

Bill heads across the library toward the study room, carrying the packet containing the test answers. He gets a drink of water, thinking about just leaving. It's not worth it... but he can hear the chaos of six kids screaming at each other. He did that. With a sigh, he walks back in. Everyone is sitting with their arms folded, staring at the table in front of them silently.

"H-How’s it going in here?" Bill says. Immediately, everyone explodes into furious name calling and arguing. It's loud and Bill has to yell, "Alright, alright. S-simmer down! I want to tell you something!"

They quiet down and he squares himself- closing argument time. He's gonna knock them out of the park.

"Y-you know what makes humans different from o-other animals? We are the only sp-species on _Earth_ that observes Shark Week. _Sharks_ don’t e-even have Shark W-Week, but we do. F-for the same reason I can pick up this pencil, tell you its n-name is Steve, then go like this-" He snaps the pencil in his hand, tossing it onto the table towards Eddie and Ben, "And part of you _dies just a little_ inside. Because humans can connect to _a-anything_. We can sy-sympathize with a pencil, we can forgive a sh-shark, we can give Ben Affleck an Academy Award for _sc-screenwriting_." He reasons, completely winging it and spewing absolute mush from his mouth. To his surprise, everyone nods knowingly, seemingly touched. Beverly, however, remains poker-faced.

Bill finds this as motivation to continue his bullshit, "People can find the good in just about anything b-but _thems-selves_. L-look at m-me. It’s obvious to all of you that I’m a dick. And y-yet, if I ag-greed with you, I would be fuh-fishing for c-compliments." He gestures to his chest. Everyone stares at him, enraptured, and he points to Eddie. "B-but I can think Eddie’s awesome in w-ways that I’m not. H-he’s driven. _Some_ people have to be dr-driven, or e-else the power goes off and the ice cream m-melts." Eddie smiles and looks at his lap. "And look at Ben. Other guys in h-his major are locked up in their houses yelling at the people on TV for h-how they structured their s-sets, but this guy is out here, with us, being n-nice, even though he’s earned the right to d-dismiss us." Bill says, unsure what he's really saying until it leaves his mouth. He does find, however, that he's coming to enjoy these strangers just a bit. And he believes what he's saying.  
  
"-Just like Stanley’s earned a little elbow room, and a lot of respect, not b-because h-he likes to buh-bird watch or b-because he's been b-bullied for his r-religion, but b-because he is worthy of it. And don’t test him on that, b-because that thing about the juh-jukebox was _way_ too sp-specific to be improvised. W-we want him on our side when we ruh-rumble with the other study groups." Bill smiles gently at Stanley, hoping the others didn't notice his own warm face when Stanley smiles back. The group murmurs in enthusiastic agreement. Eddie nods at Stanley, who then beams.

"Y-You want Mike, too. That’s wh-why we’re tempted to diss the juh-jacket, because it’s a symbol that in-intimidates us. Y-you think astronauts go to the moon because they h-hate oxygen? C-come on, they’re trying to imp-press their high school’s prom king. And well, th-they should, because I saw our tr-track team tonight and I’m pretty sure Mike’s gonna be a b-big dog on cam-campus." He gestures to Mike, who smiles and looks down shyly. 

"And Ruh-Richie." Bill says, looking to the boy with the glasses and the wide, interested eyes. "You know, God made p-people with minds that wander be-because the answers we need are barely ever the ones we’re a-asking. Richie’s a... a shaman. Ask him to p-pass the salt, you get a bowl of s-soup, and guess what, s-soup is better. Richie is better." Richie pushes his glasses up on his nose, looking surprisingly shy. There's a beat where not even Richie fills the silence. 

"Y-you’re all better than you think you are. You’re just not d-designed to b-believe it when you hear it from yourself. S-so everybody, do me a f-favor, look to the person on the left." Everybody complies with Bill's words, "I want you to extend to the same compassion you expend to sh-sharks, pencils, and Ben A-Affleck. I want you to say to that person, 'I forgive you.' Go ahead." He says, watching as everyone mumbles, “I forgive you.” 

Bill's on a roll. "N-Now look at me." Everyone looks at him. "You just st-stopped being a study group. You have now become something unst-stoppable. I hereby pronounce you a C-Community."

Everyone looks around, some slightly skeptical and some in amazement. Richie smiles, "It’s not like Breakfast Club anymore. Now it’s like Stripes, or Meatballs. Anything with Bill Murray, really." Richie says. Everyone looks at him and Bill shrugs, going off of it, no matter how odd his words were. Why is he so interested in pop culture? Bill speaks up, "I agree with Richie that t-tonight has been very special. T-too special for Spanish, really, and I think that, l-like the B-Breakfast Club, we ought to disband and reflect." Bill looks at Beverly and nods his head slightly toward the door, as if to say, “Let’s go.”

Beverly looks at him, then looks around the room at all the mesmerized faces. Finally, she announces her decision while watching Bill carefully. "Actually, now that we’re _unstoppable_ , it’ll probably take no time at all to prepare for this quiz, right?" Everyone agrees enthusiastically, clearly very excited about studying together now. There was some sort of unexplainable _rightness_ about the seven of them being in this room together. Bill sighs, going to plan C. "I have a s-surprise for you guys. We don’t need to study. I have all the tests and an-answers for the semester." He raises the packet "So. All d-done!" He says, dropping it onto the table with a smirk. Everyone at the table is a bit taken aback. Beverly narrows her eyes on him.

Stanley puzzles through what's been said, looking at Bill with inquisitive eyes. "Bill, with all due respect, why the fuck would you want to enroll in a community college just to _cheat?_ " Stanley asks shortly. Bill looks at him. "I didn’t _w-want_ to enroll here. I _have_ to b-be here. I’m guh-going to be a wr-writer. I mean, I h-had a scholarship to a university, and I’d like to get back to having one as soon as possible." 

Beverly lifts her brow, looking surprised. "A writer?" Mike also looks confused, "Then why have a study group?" Bill loses it, "I DON’T HAVE A ST-STUDY GROUP! YOU PEOPLE JUST SH-SHOWED UP!"

Beverly turns to the group, "It was all to get in my pants." Bill flushes at her truthful words, not very surprised that she knew the whole time. He looks at her. "Wh-why can’t you see that for the c-compliment that it is?" He says, joking. Beverly snorts, and Eddie looks offended. "What about the look left speech? Was that real?"

Bill looks down. "I learned it at b-baseball camp when I w-was seven." Bill admits, rubbing his neck. Everyone is dismayed and disappointed. "I added the B-Ben Affleck references!" He tries to perk up. Everyone looks at him dryly.

Beverly laughs, "Bill, you had me at 'I’m a writer,'" She smiles. Bill raises his eyebrows in surprise. "And by had me, I mean had me ready to puke. Now please leave and let us study before my gag reflex hits a tipping point." She finishes, making everyone chuckle. Richie gives her knuckles, which she gleefully returns.   
"B-But you’re not listening, I _have the answers_." Bill insists, and Beverly physically gags. Richie shakes his head. "I thought you were like Bill Murray in any of his films. But you’re really like Michael Douglas in any of his." Richie says, glaring.  
Bill huffs, "Y-Yeah, well, you're acting like my b-b-brother. And he's e-eight and h-has Asperger’s." Bill immediately regrets it, but gets up and leaves, taking the packet of answers with him. As Bill exits, everyone recoils in shock and comforts a confused Richie. Ben walks over, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Richie, he is not qualified to make that diagnosis." Stanley assures him. Richie looks unaffected and shrugs. 

Bill exits the front doors, feeling miffed and sour-grapey. He grabs the answers packet, gets the envelope open, and pulls out a stack of papers from inside. He looks at them, stunned. He flips through a stack of pages from old Psychology Today magazines, which should be the test answers. He was totally tricked. Groaning, Bill stomps down the steps on the empty night time campus of Greendale community college. He's so fucked. Even God probably thinks he's a dick. He sits on a step, leaning his head back for a moment.

Stanley emerges from the library’s front doors, sees Bill, and pauses to take in the night air. "There's Autumn, and then there is just Fall." Stanley says quietly. Bill looks over to where the voice comes from, "Y-you may have purchased a kn-knockoff calendar." He tries to joke, sighing in defeat.

"You know, you said some nice things about me up there, Bill." The shorter boy says quietly, sitting on another step one below Bill. "And some fucking rude things. I do admit, I guess I’ve got things to learn about the ladies. You know why? I'm gay." Stanley emits.

Bill's head shoots up, and he opens his mouth a few times before really speaking. "Th-uh, thank you for telling me th-that, Stanley. I'm b-b-bi, actually. And I'm suh-sorry. F-for that, back there. I'm d-definitely not in a position to ruh-romantic advice right now." He mutters. He feels like a dick. He only thought Beverly was cute and wanted to get to know her. Why had he acted like such an asshole? Plus, Stanley was much, much more cute. But that doesn't matter at all. Mike then comes out of the library, sees them both and nods, "Hey." He greets them. 

"I thought you guys were studying." Bill says, his stomach swirling with guilt. "We’re done." Mike says.

"Oh. Th-that was fast." Bill says, still looking at the ground. Mike sits next to him, shrugging. "It got boring after you left." Bill says nothing, but smiles at the ground. Mike perks up again. "Let me ask you something. People have been clowning me about this jacket since I got here. But if I take it off to make them happy, I’m weak, right?"

Bill shrugs, "Mike, what’s it matter? You luh-lose the jacket to please them, you keep it to p-piss them off...either way, it’s for them."

Mike looks thoughtful, "Whoa. Wait, but -" His eyes light up more. "Whoa!" Stan nudges Bill's shoulder. "He’s good, isn’t he?" Stan teases, gesturing to Bill. "My brain’s all wrinkly." Mike jokes with a grin. Bill doesn’t _necessarily_ mind the praise, but he’s still got wallowing to do because he was a serious dick to all these people, who seem like they could be good friends. Ben and Eddie come through the doors together. Eddie stops when she sees the boys sitting together.

"Is this another 'we hate Eddie' meeting?" He says bitterly. Ben rubs his arm, "Eddie, nobody hates you." He assures him. Richie and Beverly come through the library doors next. "Oh, hey, everybody." Richie says. Bill looks at them, a glare burning holes through his head from Beverly. "Shouldn’t you be at home rolling around on a bed covered with quiz answers?" She snarks. Bill just tosses the envelope to her. She looks at the contents.

She laughs, "Live by the sword, huh, Amigo?" She looks at him, "Oh- amigo means 'friend.' You might need to know that for tomorrow." She says sarcastically. Bill nods, eyes closing, resigning to his fate. He sighs, "I want to say s-something." 

Bill starts to say what he needs to, but stops. He pulls a weird look. "But n-nothing I say is true, so...I can’t..." He struggles. Then, finally: "S-Sorry. I need h-help." He buries his face in his hands, which shake slightly. He was so, so bad at this kind of thing. "And I’m gonna f-flunk." He mutters into his hands.

The group looks around at each other. Mostly, they’re all looking at Beverly. Stanley looks at Beverly with a face that says “do something.” In return, Beverly looks at Stanley with a “What? Me?” face. She indicates to Bill and makes a gagging gesture. Eddie makes a gesture, one that honestly means “give me a break and maybe also get over yourself, because there are worse things in the world than men making asses of themselves over you.” Mike gestures insistently from his seat next to Bill, whose head is still buried in his hands. So does Ben. Richie watches this all from the last step, very confused.

"What’s going on?" Richie projects into the silence, not good at taking social cues. "Can you guys hear me? Am I deaf?" He says, getting louder. Bill looks up, curious to see what Richie is talking about. "We can hear you, man." Stanley says, placing a hand on Richie's shoulder. "Oh. Good." Richie says, nodding to himself. Ben, knowing they were almost caught, makes a decision. He addresses the group. "Hey, um. We should, um..." He clears his throat. "We should get back upstairs and finish, right?" 

Bill is confused. "I thought you were d-done." He says. Beverly looks around, hoping for encouragement with the others. "Who said that? Are we done?" She asks, motioning to them discreetly. Eddie nods his head, catching on. "I’m not done." He states proudly. Everyone agrees and Richie, who can't stop fidgeting, jumps to his feet. 

Richie slings an arm around Beverly, and she look at him with a smile. "Well, let’s go. Bill, you coming?" She asks, looking to him. Bill is taken aback by the offer. "Are you s-s-serious? I can study with you g-guys?" He asks shyly. 

Beverly shrugs, "Eh. You know. If you want. I don’t care." Everyone gets up, walking back into the library. 

Richie is the only one who remains, pulling Bill to his feet. Richie looks at Bill sincerely. "I'm sorry I called you Michael Douglas. And hey, I think I see your value now." Richie says, calling back to Bill's words earlier in the morning.

Bill smiles, "That’s the n-nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me." He responds, completing the callback. Richie looks satisfied and pulls Bill into a side-hug. The group heads back for the library entrance, away from Greendale's dark courtyard as they prepare for a quiz that they know they'll all fail. But at least, Bill thinks, they'd be together. 


End file.
